


At odds

by Bichwhwifi



Series: hiatus fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: I wrote this as what could of have happened if Oliver and Felicity weren’t asked to come back to star city in 4x01.





	At odds

**Author's Note:**

> here is my third submission for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Ton. The prompt was at odds. I wrote this as what could of have happened if Oliver and Felicity weren’t asked to come back to star city in 4x01. this is a very different way of writing for me and it was a little harder than I thought when I started with the idea. But I hope that all of like it

With her head against the window, she could feel every single bump in the dirt road the bus was driving over. She had known that one of these days this was going to happen as if she predicted it but who was she to listen to that little voice inside her head. Young and madly in love with the perfect person, everybody would do the same if they were in her shoes. So who was going to judge her for her actions, after all, she was with exception of the driver the only person on the bus.  
  
Moving away from her job to follow a guy, her college self would slap her until she was back to her senses. She was lucky that she didn’t have to quit her job, because, in that moment when he asked her to come with, she would of have done it. That charm he had, the way he asked her and everything they went through the year before. She knew that she needed a vacation and she knew that they needed to get away from Star City after everything that had happened there the last few years.  
  
Ivy Town was what she had called her home after they came back from their travels. It was nice and domestic but after the last four months of living there, she needed to get away. The fights over the littlest things were fine at the beginning, they had never lived together and they needed to find a new way of living but after a while. She couldn't take it anymore after Thea and Laurel crashed their dinner and had come to visit for a few days. It was like after that, they couldn’t see anything anymore.  
  
Three weeks had been her limit, three weeks of fighting. It ranged for Oliver leaving his damp towels on the bed, with lead to fantastic makeup sex, to Oliver getting mad at her for staying in her office for long periods of time. He got mad at her for doing her job, her job that paid for their house while he was exchanging receipts with their next door neighbor.  
  
She loved him, she loved him deeply but she needed to get out, just for a little while. So she told Oliver a little white lie about her last minute trip, telling him that she needed to go on a trip for work but instead going to visit her mother in Vegas. So she called her mother late at night asking if she could come by for a quick visit. Vegas wasn’t really the place she wanted to be right now but she needed her mother, now.  
  
Now on her way to the airport, by bus, because the rebellion part of her didn’t want to take a cab now thinking about it. She missed stepping outside of her comfort zone and that was one of the things that made her fall in love with him in the first place. It was something she missed in her life and helping the team in any possible way made her feel helpful, do something she was good in and had a direct effect.  
  
She had almost bagged Thea to try and convince Oliver into coming back to Star City but the only thing Thea could do was at least having him agreeing to come and visit sometime. Thea and Laurel crashing their dinner had given her some hope of being able to get back to her old life, it wasn’t that she didn’t hate living the dream she’d dreamed of for so long. She knew she was selfish by doing this.  
  


 

* * *

 

“Donna, it’s Oliver. Is Felicity there with you? I know that she’s not on some trip for work.” When Donna saw that Oliver was calling she expected to hear something very different from him.

  
“No, she’s not. Not yet at least. From what she told me her plan would land in an hour or so. And you know how she is, she doesn’t always tell you everything she’s up to.” It took her a little while to answer his question because the first thing had told her was to say when Oliver would call while she was in Las Vegas, was that she wasn’t here. But she was not yet in Las Vegas, so technically she found a loop hole  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Oliver I have to ask; why haven’t I gotten the call from my little, with the happy news that her handsome, cooking boyfriend proposing to her. Oliver, tell me what happened?” because that was the ting Donna Smoak wanted to know.  
  
“We kind of got interrupted by my sister and my ex-girlfriend stopping by for a surprise visit. All of that was almost a month ago and we have been fighting ever since.” She felt sorry for him after he told her what had happened. He had been so exited and telling her all about having his sister pick up him mothers ring and the dinner he was going to cook for her.  
  
“No wonder my baby called me. I knew that there was something wrong and Oliver, why didn’t you call me earlier. I could of have come by and help you guy’s out. A little from you hopefully still future mother-in-law can’t hurt.” She said with a big smile on her face and a cheer in her voice because what mother didn’t want to have the newly reformed Oliver Queen as their son-in-law.  
  
“If she’s still willing to say yes, after all, we have been through?” Oliver’s comment made her let slip out a little laugh, the two them were just so stupidly in love they just needed to talk to each other and that was a big part of the problem. She knew that both Felicity and Oliver were not the go to people when it came to shearing their feelings.  
  
“Just give her some time to think and when she comes back, just talk to her. Tell her, she must have known that you were hiding something from her, she knows you better than anybody. Once you tell her, she’ll understand.” If Donna learned something from seeing Felicity grow up in front of her eyes, she didn’t share feelings that easy.

  
“Thank you, Donna.” She heard him say after letting out a a sight of relief.  
  
“Well, glad to hear that I could help. Now, I got to go, because if not I won’t have the chance to pick up my baby from the airport. You’ll have her back in a few short days, I’ll make sure of it.” She said right before she hung up the phone and made her way around her apartment looking for her bag and her keys before she made her way to the airport.

 

* * *

It had been five days since she hoped on a bus to the airport to get Las Vegas and for some reason she wanted to go home. As much as she loved her mother there was a thing as too much time spend with Donna Smoak. She didn’t know who Oliver could act normal around her mother. She missed him and was happy to be back home in a few short hours.

 

Walking out into the arrival hall she saw someone very familiar.

“Oliver, what are you doing here. I was just going to call you to tell you I landed and I was on my way home.” She said walking up to him and setting down her suitcase.

“I thought why not surprise you and drive back together.”

“How did you even know when my plane would land?” She asked looking up at him.

“I may have called you mother at the beginning of the week and before you get mad at your mother. I called her before you even landed, I knew you were going to visit your mother. You are a very unconvincing lair.” He said after giving her a hug, taking over her suitcase and putting an arm around her shoulder and walking in the direction of the parking garage.

She knew that there was no way of getting out of this one but she was happy he made the extra effort of still coming to pick her up after she lied to him about her trip. It was a wired car ride home, the biggest part of the ride home was all silence and when they did speak it wasn’t more than a couple of words.

“We need to talk.” they both said as soon as the car pulled up on the drive way and they did. She hung around in the kitchen when he made dinner and he asked her about all the work she was putting in for Palmer Tech. How Oliver was slowly getting enough of the nosy neighbors constantly wanting to know everything, everything and he was slowly getting sick of it.

* * *

“So, there is are somethings we agreed on and somethings we still disagree on but, even it took me having to listen to my when it comes to relationship advise, we talked about almost everything.” Felicity said while turning around and face Oliver who was lying next to her in their bed.

“We did.” He said smiling back at her with his own goofy smile before kissing her forehead.

“Just asking here.” She said mimicking Oliver’s smile. “But are we on the same page as of going back to Starling, Star City, to correct myself here.”

“It’s not far in the future if you’re asking me. I have to say, I kind of miss it. Is that wired?”“

“Not at all, oh I still have one thing I haven’t told you yet.” She said turning away very quickly while she said the words.

“Fe-lic-ity” He said while tugging on her arm and rolling her back until she was once again facing him. “Just tell me already.” she was surprised when she heard him say the words still in him more teasing voice.

“I’ve been helping the team behind your back, just some things here and there, nothing much but I thought you needed to know.” She said before she burred her head in his chest and pulled the covers over her head.

“Well, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t and you know how I feel about her.” He said to her after he had pulled the covers down a bit and put a hand on both sides of her face and looked at her until she opened her

“Ahem” She said before opening her eyes whit a small pout on her face.

“Felicity Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth? Will you marry me?”


End file.
